


The Secret of a Successful Marriage

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 20 December 2008 in response to <a href="http://inell.livejournal.com/profile">inell</a>'s prompt of <i>Hermione/Blaise: The Secret of a Successful Marriage, adventurous</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Secret of a Successful Marriage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/gifts).



> Written on 20 December 2008 in response to [inell](http://inell.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Hermione/Blaise: The Secret of a Successful Marriage, adventurous_.

Flowers, potions, wine, foot massages, surprise trips—none of these things was the secret of a successful marriage, Blaise knew this well. Being more adventurous in what passed for the "traditional" way was also not the key. No, "adventure" was leaving work in the middle of the day before an important meeting to take his lunch at home with the children so that Hermione wouldn't feel guilty about having to remain at her office, managing to arrange domestic matters for which Hermione hadn't time while on her latest deadline in between attending to his own tasks, impressing everyone at the aforementioned meeting, arriving home on time, failing to complain about any petty professional difficulties while cheerfully helping with the dishes, getting the children in bed in time to leave for a charity ball, being charming at said charity ball while his balls were aching for his wife—who was too stressed for sex—and then returning home with Hermione in time to massage her feet before she fell asleep—and afterwards, successfully massaging her feet in a manner in no way sexual.

That was adventure. Why did Blaise define adventure thusly? Because if he could manage their busy life without making demands upon his wife, he would inevitably find himself being sucked off under his robes while standing at a podium before half the wizarding world at some important affair or other in future.

Hermione was like that once achieving her deadlines, and her gratitude made Blaise feel more alive than anything ever had.


End file.
